Detection or sensing systems have been developed for use with various kinds of manufacturing equipment and power tools. Such detection systems are operable to trigger some type of condition mitigation mechanism by detecting or sensing the proximity of the operator to some part of the equipment or contact with some part of the equipment by the operator. For example, it is known to use a capacitive contact sensing system in a table saw to detect contact between the operator and the blade. Such systems, however, have difficulty distinguishing certain materials, which may cause false activations of the condition mitigation mechanism. Accordingly, improved and more robust capacitive contact sensing systems are needed.